Our Adventure
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Dalam perjalanan menuju Kota Stile, sekelompok hero terpaksa harus bertarung dengan monster-monster tengkorak. Bagi mereka, inilah yang disebut pertarungan tetapi sebenarnya, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Adventure**

* * *

Summary : Dalam perjalanan menuju Kota Stile, sekelompok hero terpaksa harus bertarung dengan monster-monster tengkorak. Bagi mereka, inilah yang disebut pertarungan tetapi sebenarnya, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

* * *

**Our Adventure**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Saga.**

Dalam fiksi ini terdapat 10 hero yang digunakan. Inilah identitas masing-masing hero.

1. Lite  
Hero : lightning mage  
Gender : female  
Age : 16

2. Xilv  
Hero : shadow assassin  
Gender : male  
Age : 17

3. Kick  
Hero : boxing champion  
Gender : male  
Age : 17

4. Veint  
Hero : iron knight  
Gender : male  
Age : 19

5. Dane  
Hero : wild tiger  
Gender : male  
Age : 18

6. Recca  
Hero : savage berserker  
Gender : female  
Age : 16

7. Q  
Hero : necromancer  
Gender : male  
Age : 18

8. Rin  
Hero : cyber medic  
Gender : female  
Age : 16

9. Alva  
Hero : fire mage  
Gender : male  
Age : 19

10. Revie  
Hero : ice mage  
Gender : female  
Age : 19

**Our Adventure**

**Chapter 1 : Boss Raid**

Lite POV

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah dan sejuk. Cuaca seperti benar-benar pas untuk melakukan perjalanan. Kebetulan sekali karena aku dan teman-teman hero lain akan pergi menuju Kota Stile. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kami harus ke sana, tetapi kata Veint -orang yang sudah kami anggap ketua, di Kota Stile sedang ada pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh guild gelap.

Menyeramkan? Tentu saja! Guild gelap adalah guild yang berdiri sendiri tanpa peresmian dari dewan menteri. Biasanya, guild tersebut tidak diresmikan karena anggotanya sering melanggar aturan. Entah apa maksud dari pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh guild tersebut, tetapi yang pasti dewan majelis meminta bantuan Veint karena Veint merupakan top rank iron knight.

"Lite!" teriak savage berserker bernama Recca.

Sontak saja, aku kaget mendengar teriakan Recca. Buru-buru kutanggapi teriakannya sebelum ia berteriak lagi.

"Ada apa, Recca?" tanyaku sambil memakai ranselku.

"Kita mau berangkat! Ayo cepat keluar, jangan memperlambat kami!" teriak Recca lagi.

Recca memang suka berteriak dan sering kali ucapannya terdengar kasar, tetapi sesungguhnya ia itu anak yang baik. Ia berperilaku seperti itu supaya tidak dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain.

"Ba..baik!" ucapku sambil berlari ke luar meninggalkan penginapan yang sempat kami tinggali.

"Lama sekali." celetuk boxing champion bernama Kick. Matanya memandangku sinis hingga membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Sudah sering kali Kick seperti ini kepadaku. Sepertinya dia memang tidak suka padaku sejak awal aku bergabung dalam kelompok ini.

"Sudahlah, Kick." ucap Veint untuk mematikan sulut api di antara teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Veint." kata Rin, cyber medic yang seumuran denganku.

"Huh, merepotkan. Ya kan, Xilv?" kata Kick sambil menoleh ke sosok shadow assassin laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"..." Xilv hanya diam saja dan sekilas memberi tatapan mata 'jangan-ganggu-aku' kemudian membuang muka. Xilv memang paling pendiam di antara semuanya, padahal sewaktu kecil, ia ramah dan sering bermain denganku. Xilv itu aneh.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak fire mage bernama Alva. Alva memang paling ceria di antara semua dan kedua paling bijak setelah Veint. Yang membuat Alva berada di posisi kedua adalah karena ia suka melakukan hal konyol di luar dugaan.

"Ayo, Alva!" ajak Revie, ice mage. Revie adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Alva. Kurasa mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, tetapi saat kutanya, mereka bilang tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya!

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bergandengan denganku, Revie?" goda Alva.

"Berisik!" ucap Revie dengan wajah merona sambil berlari ke arahku. Revie pun menggandeng tanganku dan Rin. Kami bertiga memang sahabat paling akrab di antara yang lain.

"Semua, ayo kita berangkat menuju Stile!" komando Veint.

"Ya!" teriak kami semua sebagai tanda kami patuh kepada ketua.

* * *

**Our Adventure**

* * *

Lite POV

Perjalanan kami berdelapan tak semudah yang terpikir. Perjalanan menuju kota Stile sangatlah sulit. Bahkan, pada saat posisi matahari berada di atas kepala kami, kami masih berada pada seperempat perjalanan. Kami sudah keluar masuk hutan, melewati lumpur hisap, menghindari gigitan serangga beracun dan tampaknya perjuangan kami masih belum cukup.

"Haus!" teriak Alva sambil menggelepar-geleparkan tubuhnya di atas pasir gurun yang panas. Tindakannya di luar dugaan seperti kataku bukan?

"Berhenti berbaring di pasir, Alva." kata Veint sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku lelaah~" ucap Alva dalam bentuk chibi form dan sekuat tenaga memikat Veint dan kami semua dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tuk." Revie mengetuk pelan tongkatnya ke kepala Alva dan seketika tubuh Alva membeku.

"Wajahmu menggelikan, Alva." kata Revie kasar.

Perlahan es yang menutupi tubuh Revie mencair karena panas api yang dikeluarkan Alva.

"Explode." bisik Alva dan terdengar bunyi "DUARR!" kemudian hancurlah es Revie.

"Sial kau, Revie!" teriak Alva dengan tubuh berapi-api. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan wajah seperti ini ._.'.

"Berhenti!" pukul Recca dengan pedang besarnya ke kepala Alva.

"OUCH! Sakiit!" teriak Alva.

"Nice job, Recca!" ucap Revie sambil ber-highfive dengan Recca.

"Berisik sekali." ucap Xilv dalam hati sambil duduk di pasir dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu." bicara Rin sambil menuangkan potion ke kepala Alva dan memberi Alva air.

"Thanks, Rin! Kau yang terbaik!" Alva menyunggingkan senyum dan meminum air yang diberikan Xilv.

"Aku mau." kata Kick.

"Aku juga." ucap Revie, Recca, dan Veint.

Semuanya minum air hingga persediaan air yang tersisa untuk hari ini tinggal 1 gelas dan orang yang belum minum adalah aku dan Xilv.

"Tinggal 1 gelas." lapor Rin.

"Untuk Xilv saja, aku tidak haus." bohongku. Aku mengambil gelas itu dan melangkah menuju tempat Xilv berada. Kusodorkan gelas itu ke Xilv.

Seketika suasana hening.

"Kau saja yang minum." bisiknya sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku. Kurasa hanya aku yang bisa mendengar bisikannya karena suaranya yang pelan dan teman-temanku sibuk dengan pembicaraan rumit dan serius mengenai pembantaian Kota Stile.

Xilv baik. Itu adalah 2 kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Aku meneguk air itu dan merasa lebih segar. Sengaja kusisakan air itu untuk Xilv.

"Ini!" kataku senang sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air. "Untukmu. Aku sudah minum, ini giliranmu."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." katanya sambil mengambil gelas itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ayo kita berkumpul dengan yang lain." ajak Xilv sehingga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Xilv tersenyum sedikit kepadaku dan seketika bibirnya kembali datar.

"Kalian sudah minum?" tanya Veint.

"Sudah!" jawabku semangat. Aku yang menjawabnya karena kuyakin Xilv pasti akan diam saja.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku minum setengah dan Xilv juga." terangku kepada semua. Kali ini, Xilv juga diam tak menjawab sehingga aku yang menerangkannya.

"Oh." tanggap Veint dingin dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Mengapa suasananya jadi dingin begini ya?" tanya Recca.

"Psstt... Ketua sedang bad mood." kata Alva dan Revie berbarengan.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nanti kau juga mengerti, Lite." jawab Rin dengan senyum sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Dia terlalu idiot." celetuk Kick. Mengapa tiap kali celetuk selalu aku yang dihina? Dasar kau, Kick!

"Semua diam! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" teriak Veint tegas.

Perlahan suasana menjadi hening dan semua menurut dengan ucapan Veint. Kami semua melanjutkan perjalanan tepat pada matahari mulai sedikit menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama kami berjalan, kami menemukan hamparan tengkorak dan tulang-tulang berserakan di depan kami.

Bulu kudukku mulai merinding dan juga Rin. Kami berdua memang paling penakut di antara yang lain, tetapi aku paling parah daripada Rin. Aku memegang erat lengan Rin begitu juga Rin menggenggam tangan Revie.

Tiba-tiba,

"DUARRR!"

Bersamaan dengan munculnya bunyi itu, dari kumpulan tulang itu, keluarlah tengkorak hidup yang memegang pedang.

"Hiiii!" teriakku dan Rin.

"Maju!" teriak tengkorak itu dan dari tulang yang berserakan, terbentuklah ribuan tengkorak hidup lainnya dengan pedang yang lebih kecil. Mereka semua berjalan mendekat ke arah kami dan mengerubungi kami.

Veint meraih tanganku dan memposisikanku di belakangnya.

"Tetap di belakangku." katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan mulai memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Fight!" teriak Veint mengkomando semua dan kami semua bersiap dengan weapon kami masing-masing.

* * *

**Our Adventure**

* * *

"CRASH!" Veint menyerang dengan pedangnya dan menebas puluhan tulang hidup itu dalam satu tebasan. Veint juga memberikan damage critical hit.

Di sisi lain, Alva menyerang menggunakan sihir apinya, Revie dengan sihir esnya, Recca dengan pedang besarnya, dan Xilv dengan cakarnya. Aku, Rin, dan Kick masih berada di posisi tengah dikelilingi oleh teman-teman kami. Alasan kami berada di tengah adalah karena Rin bukan tipe menyerang, melainkan support, kemudian Kick adalah tipe penyerang, namun Kick lebih tangguh dalam battle 1 vs 1 dan agak kurang pas untuk battle seperti ini, dan aku berada di tengah sebagai cadangan dan penyerang jauh. Kata Alva dan Revie, waktuku dalam memperoleh power magic kembali terbilang lama, maka itu berbahaya sekali meletakkanku di baris depan. Dengan kelemahanku, aku ditugaskan untuk tetap menyerang tetapi harus ada yang melindungi dari depan (cover).

"KRIEET!" tengkorak yang sudah dihancurkan oleh kami semua melayang di udara dan tersusun membentuk tengkorak hidup lagi. Kami semua terkejut melihat ratusan monster yang kami hancurkan terbentuk lagi dan kini berjumlah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ruang gerak kami tentu saja makin minim sehingga untuk menggerakkan weapon kami.

"Sial!" ujar Kick. Kemudian dia mendorongku dan Rin agar ada sedikit ruang di antara kami. Tanpa diduga, ia memukul dataran tempat kami semua berpijak dan kami semua dan monster tengkorak terpental di udara.

"Mengapa melakukan tindakan seceroboh ini?!" teriak Veint.

"Aku ingin menghabisi mereka semua dengan tanganku sendiri!" kata Kick egois.

"Idiot." ucap Xilv saat mendengar perkataan Kick yang sangat egois.

"Rin, tolong heal Alva!" komando Veint.

"Baik!" Rin pun mulai menggunakan menuangkan Alva sebotol penuh berisi potion karena Alva terluka cukup parah.

"Tap!" Kini kami semua berpijak kembali di dataran dan buruknya kami semua terpencar dalam beberapa kelompok.

"Sial!" teriak Veint keras sambil memukuli monster yang tidak ada habisnya. "Ini sangat berbahaya."

Dalam hati,aku setuju dengan Veint. Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Kami terbagi-bagi dalam kelompok kecil yang kekuatannya tidak merata. Tipe penyerang seperti Veint, Recca, dan Alva berkumpul dalam satu kelompok, kemudian Revie, Kick, dan Xilv berkumpul dalam satu kelompok juga. Yang tersisa adalah aku dan Rin. Kami berdua mau tak mau harus memukul monster di hadapan kami secara langsung tanpa ada yang bisa melindungi kami dari depan.

"Zdaarr!" Kugunakan sihir petirku untuk memberantas mereka tetapi seperti biasa, mereka kembali bangkit dan bertambah jumlahnya.

"Veint! Ini tidak berhasil! Setiap kita serang, mereka terus bangkit dan bertambah banyak!" teriakku sekeras mungkin sambil terus menebas dan melindungi Rin.

"Terus menyerang saja, idiot!" teriak Kick keras dengan emosi karena kesal dengan monster di hadapannya.

"Cara ini tidak bijaksana!" teriak Veint. Veint diam sejenak. "Mana monster tulang yang pertama muncul?!"

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu monster tulang mana yang pertama muncul?" teriak Revie sambil memukuli monster di depannya.

"Itu!" teriak Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah barat daya.

"Monster pertama punya pedang lebih panjang!" tambahku.

"Aku setuju dengan Rin dan Lite!" teriak Recca. "Dari tadi dia terlihat memberi komando kepada monster lain!"

"Baik! Aku akan menuju tempat tengkorak itu. Recca, Alva, tetap bertahan!" kata Veint tegas. Veint pun mulai melompati monster itu menuju tempat bos monster berada.

"Aku ikut!" teriak Kick.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau bantu temanmu yang lain dan berhenti bersikap egois, Kick." kata Veint sambil memberi tatapan mata tajam kepada Kick.

"Terserah! Kau lihat sendiri siapa yang lebih egois!" jawab Kick kasar sambil menendang-nendang monster di hadapannya dengan sembarangan sehingga lebih banyak miss daripada mengenainya.

"Tuk." Revie membekukan Kick.

"Tingkahmu kekanakkan, Kick. Memuakkan." lanjut Revie kesal.

Tampaknya keadaan di antara kami mulai memanas. Ini tidak baik. Kuharap Veint bisa segera mengalahkan bos agar ini cepat berakhir, apalagi posisiku dan Rin sudah sangat terdesak. Power magicku tinggal sedikit dan harus kupakai untuk melindungi kami berdua.

"Lightning strike!" Cahaya biru muncul dari atas langit dan keluarlah petir besar menyambar monster tersebut dalam lingkup yang cukup luas.

"Lite." ucap Rin pelan sambil memegangi tubuhku.

Monster itu hancur sesaat dan kembali bangkit. Aku tidak punya energi sedikitpun untuk mengeluarkan magic lagi. Apakah mungkin ini akhir dari semua yang baru saja dimulai?

"Aaaaaaa!" teriak Rin ketakutan karena monster tulang hampir memukulnya. Aku harus menolongnya, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kutegakkan badanku dan kucoba untuk memukul monster itu dengan tongkatku. Hasilnya miss dan monster itu mulai memukuli kami berdua.

"Riiinn!" teriakku melihatnya dan ...

"DUAKKK!" seseorang menghentikan gerakan monster itu dengan menghabisinya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." kata orang itu sambil terus menghabisi monster di hadapannya.

* * *

**Our Adventure**

* * *

Thanks for read and don't forget to give me review ^_^

Kalau ada banyak perbedaan serangan, jurus atau semacamnya, itu hanya tambahan imajinasiku. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Adventure**

* * *

**Rate : K+ / T**  
**Genre : adventure, friendship, and a little bit romance.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lost Saga.**

* * *

**Our Adventure**

**Chapter 2 : Instruction Received**

Lite POV

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." kata orang itu sambil terus menghabisi monster di hadapannya.

"Dane!" teriakku dan Rin dengan mata berbinar. Kami berdua benar-benar merasa senang dengan kedatangan Dane. Dane adalah teman Veint yang merupakan hero wild tiger. Dane juga termasuk dalam hero top rank.

"Yo, Lite, Rin!" sapanya santai. Sifatnya memang begitu, terlihat santai namun sesungguhnya sedang serius. "Ambil full potion ini!"

Aku dan Rin menangkap botol full potion yang dilemparkan Dane. Ada 2 botol, 1 untukku dan 1 untuk Rin pastinya. Kami berdua pun mengguyurkan cairan itu ke tubuh kami dan kami merasa tenaga kami pulih sepenuhnya. Aku dan Rin pun bangkit dari posisi kami dan mulai menyerang kembali.

Aku lebih banyak menyerang dengan memukul daripada menggunakan magic karena menurutku, magic itu hanya akan kugunakan di saat terdesak.

"Ini tidak baik." kata Dane kepada kami. "Kurasa lebih baik kita bantu Veint dan Q daripada terus berada di sini."

"Ada Q? Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Dane." ucap Rin.

"Lebih baik kita semua berkumpul dalam satu kelompok. Kita bertiga pergi ke tempat Xilv. Dengarkan instruksiku!" bicara Dane.

"Baik!" responku dan Xilv.

Dane pun menyerang monster di hadapannya dengan cepat. "Rin & Lite, ikuti aku dan Lite berada di belakang Rin sebagai cover!" instruksi Dane.

Kami pun mengikuti instruksinya dan berlari dengan cepat. Akhirnya, kami pun berhasil berkumpul dengan Xilv, Revie, dan Kick.

"Revie!" panggilku. Revie pun tersenyum sambil tetap menyerang musuh di depannya.

"Dengar Alva dan Recca, cepat berkumpul kemari! Recca, gunakan pedangmu untuk membuka jalan dan Alva, gunakan sihirmu setelah itu sebagai cover untuk melindungi Recca!" teriak Dane memberi instruksi. Percaya tidak percaya, Dane memang pandai dalam mengatur strategi dan dia memang bisa diandalkan untuk menggantikan Veint sementara.

"Instruksi diterima, second leader!" teriak Alva sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Di saat seperti ini, Alva masih saja bisa bergurau. Aku salut kepadanya.

Aku memandang Recca dari kejauhan. Ia pun mulai membuka jalan dengan menggunakan pedangnya dan Alva mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menggunakan sihir api. Sihir... Tampaknya aku masih harus banyak latihan agar aku bisa menggunakan sihirku terus menerus dan memberikan damage yang besar.

"Hah! Akhirnya sampai! Apimu panas, Alva!" kata Recca.

Kini kami semua berada dalam satu kelompok dan tentu saja jumlah monster tengkorak telah bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah tadi kami serang.

"Begini, kita semua harus pergi ke tempat dimana Veint dan Q berada karena kalau kita berada di sini, kurasa tak akan ada gunanya." kata Dane. "Aku sudah susun strategi untuk ke sana, jadi tolong dengar."

"Kick, nanti kau gunakan tinjumu. Semua berpegangan pada Kick agar tidak terpental. Kemudian, kita semua berlari ke arah barat daya. Aku akan membawa Kick dan Recca bersamaku. Xilv, kau bawa Rin dan untuk mage, arahkan tongkatmu ke tubuhmu sendiri dan pakai sihir kalian. Dengan begitu, kalian bisa pergi ke sana dengan cepat. Tenang saja, aku bawa banyak full potion. Mengerti?" jelas Dane.

"Mengerti!" teriak kami semua dan rencana pun dijalankan.

"DRUAAKKK!" Kick meninju tanah dan monster tengkorak itu terpental ke udara. Entah saat itu, aku sedikit tidak konsentrasi. Aku pun ikut terpental, tetapi sebelum aku terpental lebih jauh, seseorang menarikku.

"Waaaa!" teriakku saat ditarik. Aku menoleh dan melihat Xilv menarikku. Larinya sangat cepat dan harus kukatakan kalau ini benar-benar lebih cepat dari yang kukira.

"Alva, Revie, Dane! Tolong!" teriak Xilv. Aku melihat mereka semua mengerti maksud teriakan Xilv.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Membawa Rin." jawabnya datar.

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Seharusnya Xilv membawa Rin!

"Xilv! Mengapa kau membawaku? Kau seharusnya membawa Rin!" teriakku di telinganya.

"Aku mau, tetapi kau yang membuatku harus membawamu." responnya.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bingung mendengar perkataan Xilv.

"Kalau kau tak hampir terpental, aku pasti tidak usah menarikmu." katanya.

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini memang salahku. Akulah yang membuatnya harus membawaku.

"Maaf." ucapku pelan.

"Tidak masalah. Aku lebih memilih untuk membawamu daripada Rin." ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

Seketika kedua pipiku sedikit terasa panas saat mendengar ucapannya. Mengapa aku merasa aneh saat Xilv berbicara seperti itu?

"Tap!" Xilv berhenti berlari dan matanya menatap ke depan. Aku pun berhenti dan menatap ke apa yang ditatap Xilv. Kami berdua melihat bos tengkorak itu sedang memukuli Veint dan Q. Tidak, ini buruk! Tubuh Veint dan Q memiliki banyak luka sayatan. Darah mereka perlahan mengucur deras dari luka-luka tersebut.

"VEINT! Q!" teriakku sambil berlari ke posisi mereka berdua.

"Tidak! Jangan..." teriak Veint dengan susah payah. "Kemari..."

Aku berhenti berlari dan membatu. Apakah aku selemah itu sampai tidak bisa membantu mereka? Mengapa aku harus sebegitu tidak berguna? Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua mataku. Maaf, aku lemah. Aku selalu merepotkan yang lain dan tidak berguna dalam kelompok ini. Apa seharusnya takdirku bukan berada di sini? Takdir...

Aku tertawa pahit masih dengan air mata mengucur deras dari mataku.

"Maaf, aku lemah." ucapku pelan dengan sesegukan karena menahan tangis.

Perlahan sebuah tangan meraih tangan kananku. Tangan itu menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kulihat Xilv menatap mataku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Di sisi lain, tangan lain menggandeng tangan kiriku. Aku menghadapkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kulihat Revie tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau lebih kuat dari yang kau duga." bisiknya pelan.

Entah setelah mendengar perkataannya, aku merasakan sensasi aneh. Aku merasa seolah muncul kepercayaan diri muncul dalam diriku.

Kami semua bergandengan tangan dan Revie, Alva, Rin, Dane, Recca menganggukkan kepalanya. Kulihat Kick ikut menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Kuhapus air mataku dan menghadapkan wajahku ke depan sambil mengangguk. Mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun, tetapi aku merasakan perasaan yang kuat dan kepercayaan yang mengalir lewat genggaman tangan kami.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan kali ini, Veint! Tetapi, yang pasti aku akan selalu melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Kami semua akan melindungimu dan bertarung bersamamu!" teriak Xilv keras dan tegas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mendengar Xilv berteriak sekeras dan setegas itu. Dari awal, Xilv memang yang terlihat paling dingin, namun sesungguhnya dialah yang paling peduli dengan teman sekelompoknya.

"Ya!" teriak kami semua sambil berlari ke depan untuk menghabisi bos tengkorak itu.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaanku. Entah aku lemah atau tak berguna, aku ingin selalu bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi mereka yang kusayangi.

"DUARR!" Suara ledakan yang berasal dari serangan kami terdengar menggelora di telinga kami.

Dane, Recca, Xilv, dan Revie bertarung di baris depan sekaligus untuk menarik perhatian bos tengkorak dari Veint dan Q sedangkan Alva, Kick dan aku menahan ribuan monster tengkorak agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya. Kemudian, Rin berada di antara kami untuk menyembuhkan Veint dan Q.

* * *

**Our Adventure**

* * *

Normal POV

Di saat yang lain sedang sibuk menyerang bos tengkorak dan ribuan monster tengkorak, di sisi lain cyber medic sibuk menyembuhkan luka-luka kedua pejuang sebelumnya.

"Byuuurr!" Rin menuangkan 2 full potion ke tubuh Veint dan Q.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rin cemas.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Thanks, Rin." jawab Veint sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian memandang teman-temannya dari kejauhan.

"Aku juga merasa lebih baik." kata Q. Q adalah hero necromancer yang merupakan teman dari Veint dan Dane. Q merupakan necromancer hebat namun rangkingnya belum setinggi Veint maupun Dane.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Rin senang sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Oke, aku mau bertarung lagi." ucap Veint sambil mulai berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Veint, jangan bodoh. Tadi kau terluka lebih parah dibandingkan aku." kata Q sambil meraih tangan Veint dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke posisi duduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Q. Aku ingin bertarung bersama mereka." jelas Veint.

"Setidaknya kau harus istirahat sejenak terlebih dahulu. Apa kau mau membuat teman-temanmu cemas terutama 'Lite'?" tanya Rin dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama Lite.

"Mengapa kau bawa-bawa nama Lite?" tanya Veint sambil membuang muka. Pada akhirnya, Veint menyerah dan menurut setelah mendengar Rin berkata begitu.

"Haha... Jadi itu kelemahan, Veint?" Q tertawa riang sambil melirik ke arah Veint yang depresi mendengar tertawaannya.

"Ya, begitulah kelemahan, Veint." ucap Rin sambil menyuntikkan cairan berwarna kemerahan ke nadi Veint. Veint sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Rin menyuntiknya.

"Kau harus berjuang keras, Veint. Lite itu agak terlalu polos untuk gadis seusianya. Haha..." saran Q sambil mengacak-acak rambut Veint.

"Kau berisik, Q. Lebih baik kita memikirkan strategi yang bagus." ucapnya tegas sambil menahan dirinya agak tidak ada rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Q. Veint, aku sudah suntikkan cairan penambah darah. Sekarang giliranmu, Q." kata Rin.

"Oke-oke. Aku akan berhenti bicara tentang dia, tetapi kau harus bergerak agak cepat, Veint. Jadi, bagaimana strategi kita untuk mengalahkan bos tengkorak? Oh iya, silahkan suntik aku, Rin." bicara Q dengan nada yang mulai serius.

Keheningan pun muncul di antara mereka berdua karena masing-masing dari mereka berpikir cara yang tepat untuk melawan bos tengkorak sedangkan Rin sibuk menyuntikkan cairan kemerahan ke nadi Q.

"Ouch." ringis Q sambil memegangi bagian tubuh yang disuntik Rin.

"Maaf, Q." ucap Rin dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah. Haha... Ngomong-ngomong, thanks." kata Q sambil menunjukkan senyumnya kepada Rin.

"Sa..sama-sama." tanggap Rin gugup dengan wajah merona.

"Hmmm... Aku sudah berpikir sejenak. Ini mirip seperti permainan catur. Kalau kita memakan raja, maka prajuritnya sudah pasti ikut kalah. Jadi, kurasa kalau kita habisi bos tengkorak, maka ribuan prajuritnya juga pasti akan kalah. Maka itu, fokus utama kita adalah bos. Sebaiknya kita hindari membuang-buang energi untuk melawan prajurit. Kemudian, kita butuh seseorang yang bisa menghentikan gerakan bos karena percaya tidak percaya, kita hampir tidak bisa menyerangnya. Mungkin kita berhasil menyerangnya, namun hanya mengurangi sedikit darah/hp-nya. Jadi kita harus membuat dia diam dalam waktu beberapa sekon lalu kita serang bersama-sama." terang Veint.

"Bagaimana dengan Xilv?" tanya Q. "Seorang shadow assassin punya kecepatan lebih dibandingkan hero lain."

Veint melihat ke arah Xilv dan balik menoleh ke Q. "Jadi maksudmu, Xilv menyerang bos itu sendirian hingga terjatuh? Unbelieveable and Impossible, Q." kata Veint. "Maksudku memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, namun persentase probabilitas untuk membuat bos itu jatuh hanya 1%."

"Ya, tetapi masih ada kemungkinan bukan?" respon Q.

"Kau bisa bilang ada kemungkinan, tetapi kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau itu gagal? Nyawa Xilv bisa menjadi korbannya!" ucap Veint tegas.

"Maaf, aku melupakan soal kemungkinan terburuk, Veint." kata Q pelan.

"Tak apa, aku tahu kau tak bermaksud untuk itu. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk ini." ucap Veint sambil tersenyum karena menemukan strategi yang tepat.

"Apa?" tanya Q.

"Dengar, kita bisa gunakan sihir milik Lite. Dia bisa menggunakan sihir lightning strike yang bisa memberikan serangan listrik dalam lingkup yang cukup luas. Kemungkinan berhasil di atas 75%. Setelah terkena petir itu, bos tengkorak butuh waktu beberapa sekon untuk kembali normal. Nah, sebelum itu terjadi, kita gunakan sihir milik Revie yang bisa membekukan bos. Setelah itu, kita harus gambling dengan menyatukan semua kekuatan kita. Aku tidak tahu soal yang terakhir ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Kalau berhasil, ini akan segera selesai, namun kalau gagal, keadaan akan makin parah..." jelas Veint sambil menurunkan volume suaranya di akhir penjelasan.

"Oke, aku yakin dengan strategimu, Veint. Aku tidak akan meragukanmu." kata Q sambil menepuk punggung Veint.

"Aku juga yakin dengan strategimu." ucap Rin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih. Ayo kita mulai!" teriak Veint sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke udara.

* * *

**Our Adventure**

* * *

Lite POV

"... Ayo kita mulai!" teriakan Veint terdengar di telingaku. Terdengar begitu percaya diri hingga membuat kami semua semangat dan terus menyerang.

"Aku sudah menyusun strategi. Kumohon untuk mendengarkanku." ucap Veint.

"Baik!" teriak kami semua. Kami pun mendengarkan ucapan Veint sekaligus tetap menyerang musuh di depan kami.

"Alva, kupercayakan kau untuk menahan ribuan prajurit tengkorak padamu." teriak Veint.

"Baik, first leader!" jawab Alva sambil tersenyum kecut pada Veint.

"Lite, tugasmu bisa dikatakan paling berat. Kau harus menghentikan pergerakan bos dengan sihir lightning strike. Akurasi harus tepat atau kita harus mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk hari esok." kata Veint tegas.

Mendengar perkataannya, aku merasa gelisah karena diberi tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka semua. Takut sekali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Veint.

Aku terdiam dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Veint. Tanpa sengaja, aku pun melakukan kontak mata dengan Xilv. Dia menatapku dan mengangguk.

"Apa benar aku bisa?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kau bisa!" teriak Revie dan Recca.

"A..aku bisa?" tanyaku gugup karena mereka berdua seolah bisa menjawab kegelisahan hatiku.

"Tentu saja, Lite!" teriak Rin lantang sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke hadapanku.

Semua telah mempercayakan hal ini kepadaku, apalagi yang harus kutakutkan. Mereka adalah temanku yang bisa kupercaya dan bisa mempercayaiku.

"Lite?" tanya Veint lagi dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya, Veint." jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan kedua jariku yang berbentuk huruf "v".

"Bagus." ucap Veint tersenyum. "Oke, Revie setelah Lite menggunakan sihirnya, kau gunakan sihir untuk membekukan tubuh bos itu. Sama seperti Lite, gunakan sihirmu sekuat tenaga dengan akurasi yang tepat. Kau gagal, tak ada lagi matahari terbit yang bisa kita lihat." lanjutnya tegas.

Aku menatap Revie sekilas sambil berusaha mengumpulkan power magic untuk menggunakan lightning strike. Revie terlihat serius dan menatap mata Veint dengan tajam.

"Kau bisa percayakan hal ini padaku." kata Revie serius.

"Aku percaya padamu. Selanjutnya, setelah bos itu beku, aku, Q, Dane, Xilv, Kick, dan Recca memukul bos itu bersama-sama dengan cepat dan kalian bertiga..." ucap Veint sambil menunjuk aku, Revie, dan Alva.

Kami bertiga terdiam sambil menatap mata Veint dalam-dalam.

"Apa, Veint? Ada apa dengan kami bertiga?" tanya Alva seolah mewakili aku dan Revie. Harus kukatakan Alva memang hebat, masih mampu menahan ribuan monster tengkorak dan tetap fokus pada instruksi Veint.

"Rin akan meng-heal power magic kalian bertiga. Bisa kan, Rin?" tanya Veint.

"Bisa!" jawab Rin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik. Aku pernah dengar dari penyihir top rank di orde kalau gabungan sihir 3 elemen akan menghasilkan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa. Entah kalian percaya atau tidak, ini adalah satu-satunya cara mengalahkan bos." ucap Veint pelan.

"Ja..jadi kami harus menggabungkan kekuatan kami?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ya. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya akan mengulur waktu selama kalian bertiga mengumpulkan kembali power magic." jelas Veint singkat.

"Baik, instruksi diterima." ucap Revie dan Alva. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Oh ya, rasio ketiga sihir harus seimbang atau kalian akan gagal dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi yaitu sihir itu akan membunuh diri kalian sendiri." lanjut Veint pelan sambil melangkahkan kami ke arahku.

"...sihir itu akan membunuh diri kalian sendiri." Sebaris kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Veint terngiang-ngiang di telingaku dan mungkin juga di telinga Alva dan Revie. Wajah kami bertiga seketika pucat saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa sihir yang kami pelajari dan kami cintai akan membunuh diri kami sendiri?

* * *

**Our Adventure**

* * *

Thanks for read and don't forget to give me review ^_^

Kalau ada banyak perbedaan serangan, jurus atau semacamnya, itu hanya tambahan imajinasiku. :)

_**Thanks to Eqa Skylight for your review! :D**_

**-hikaaxrii**


End file.
